Buttons
by BananaCrime
Summary: (Previously called Scribble) Lisa makes a possibly regretful decision one night that comes back to bite her in the @ss. That decision may or may not involve the Joker in an alleyway next to a dumpster after a night of drinking.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't write often if at all so... don't expect a beautiful novel here. Just wanted to contribute to sexiness involving the Joker (Ledger's portrayal of course). Line break signifies change in time (aka. flashback/back to present) So - enjoy. En. Joy. :3_**

**_PS. Story used to be called "Scribble". In case anyone got confused._**

* * *

><p>Scribble, scribble…<p>

The sound of her pen on the paper continued scratching over the soft music playing over the ceiling speakers.

She leaned back in her chair, with her feet propped up on the counter, one foot gently tapping on the side of the register. Time seemed to fall from thought easily when she focused on sketching things… it was her intention for this to happen, as it had been a slow day, and a boring one. Sundays always seemed to be.

She jumped in her seat when the bell of the front door sounded and she heard someone enter. She placed her sketchpad onto the counter and leaned down to her purse on the floor, stuck her hand in, felt around and pulled out her phone.

4 New Text Messages from Jill:

_sooooo, i ordered that little top hat for the party next week! 10:34pm_

_lisaaaaaaa, im bored, when are u off? 11:22pm_

_dont make me come over there! 11:46pm_

_donnnnntttt ignore meeee…. 11:59pm_

"Oh Jill." Lisa smiled to herself. She was about to reply before doing a double-take at the last message. 11:59pm… She looked at the time on her phone. 12:07am. _Damn it_. She was supposed to start closing and lock the doors by midnight. Oh well, hopefully the last customer won't take long. Most people are in and out of a convenience store within minutes.

She had been facing away from the entrance this entire time, not to mention there was a small hallway from the front door to the inside of the actual store, so she didn't see who had come in. She turned around and looked over the area to see where this person was. Oddly, she didn't see anyone. Had she imagined the bell? Did they leave as soon as they walked in? She went around the counter and peaked into the small hallway leading to the outside. Nobody. They must have left. Well, good. She spun around to grab the keys to lock up and ran into something.

"Oh!" She gasped. "I'm so sor-"

It was some_one_… but not just anyone. Her eyes rose up a familiar green vest, a purple collar, and a face smeared with white, red and black, wrinkles accentuated beyond their normal appearance. She wondered for a split second if he just happened to always have the same face expression while he applied the makeup.

Lisa's mouth hung open for a moment before shutting, eyes pinned. She felt her heartbeat quicken and a slight queasiness in the pit of her stomach. His head shook slowly from side to side, greenish curls bouncing gently.

"Well, well, well.. what's a frail little thing like you doing all alone with a big scary man like me?" Chuckling, his gloved hands slipped into the pockets of his purple coat. "Wait, I know the answer to this riddle…" His voice was deep and scratchy, with a hint of amusement.

"I… we're closed. Please go." Lisa said, trying to pretend he was just anyone else.

"Oh, that's nice. _We?_ I didn't see anyone else here…" He grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"Manager is in the back doing inventory." Lisa lied. _Oh my god, where was she going with this…_ she thought to herself.

"Well in that case, at least let's catch up. It's been, what, three months since our delightful encounter?" He stepped forward, causing her to step back.

"…..I had too much to drink. It was a mistake… we all make them." She justified. Another step toward her. "Please don't hurt me…" She said meekly.

He seemed to ignore that last comment. He probably heard it from just about everyone he met and doesn't even register it anymore.

"Yes, oh _yes_ we do, but some mistakes you can't come back from… if they were mistakes to begin with…" He let out a breathy chuckle. "'Cause you know…" His tongue darted out to the corners of his mouth. "…didn't seem like you regretted it immediately after it… happened….hmmm…." He stepped forward again.

"_… _ I was just trying not to get killed."

His face dropped suddenly into a feigned expression of hurt.

"OH. You did it just to get on my good side, huh? You know…" He licked his lips again and stepped forward. "…that's hurtful. In fact, I don't know if I believe you." He slammed her back against the candy section next to the registers, pieces of candy falling to the ground. He pulled a knife out and hooked it around her mouth, threatening to mark her with his own appearance.

Lisa erupted in a scream, eliciting absolutely nothing but a blank stare from him.

"Ah ah…" He pressed himself against her entire body so she couldn't budge and waited.. listening. _Shit_. "Hmm… Does that _manager_ of yours happen to have a hearing impairment? Let's go find out."

Her heart was pounding. He knew no one was there. He was going to murder her.

"But before we do that, _I_ think…" He took the knife away from her face. "… it would be polite if we finally introduced ourselves." She shuddered. As if he really thought she didn't know who he was.

"I know you're the Joker." She said.

"Ah… tell me something…" he grabbed her by a fistful of hair and pulled her face up to barely inches away from his own. "..did you remember the feeling of _these_ against your smooth little cheeks?" He rubbed his rough, scarred cheeks against each of her own, the paint sticky and thick. "I gotta thank you though, I didn't realize how much I needed that after finally getting rid of that useless sack of shit."

She turned her face away, blushing madly while he withdrew a bit to admire the stains on her face.

"And your name is…?"

"….Lisa." She said quietly.

"Lisa…_Lisa, Lisa, Lisa_. How perfectly mediocre." She felt a tinge of anger at that statement.

"Thanks. Yours is very creative." She said sarcastically, still turned away. _Shut up now_… she told herself.

"_Oh!_ I like that spunk." He grinned widely. "Come on, now."

With a quick shove, he was guiding her, grasping her behind the neck, toward the back of the store. "Where is that deaf _manager_ of yours, hmm? Let's try in here." He opened the door to the storage room and pushed her inside.

"Are you going to kill me?"

* * *

><p>She should've taken a cab, but as always after a few drinks, decided not to, as her house was only a ten minute walk away. Still, ten minutes left plenty of time for her to get into some serious trouble that late at night. She walked home from the bars each time, waking up the next day thankful that nothing had happened, vowing never to do it again – breaking that vow every time.<p>

It was a Saturday night... well, Sunday morning. Leaving the bar, she had turned the corner to the alleyway she always took and begun quickly making her way down, stumbling from intoxication. As usual, it was quiet at 4 AM, but this time, noises of struggle, shuffling of feet, laughter, voices echoed from the rooftop of the building on her left as she passed it by. She didn't notice at first, furiously trying to speed-walk through the drafty, empty alley to get home and pass out.

What finally caught her attention was a man's voice screaming out and she halted just as she heard a loud thump mixed with a sickening, cracking sound just behind her. She yelped quietly and jumped forward in surprise, spinning around quickly to be met with the sight of a large, tattooed, Hispanic man, lying on the ground on his back, his body twitching slightly, blood flowing freely from the back of his cracked skull on the pavement.

She was frozen, her mind in shock of seeing a gruesome death, and just as she was about to run, a blood-chilling laughter filled her ears, reverberating off of the building walls. It was a raspy, crazed laugh, enough to jolt her back to her senses. She backed slowly toward the side of the alley, into a dark corner near the brick wall and a dumpster as her eyes rose to the rooftop to see a male silhouette against the night sky swing a leg around the side of the building and slide down a gutter drain like a fireman, cackling the whole way down, landing right next to the freshly dead body. The man wore a long, dark coat. His first action was to jump onto the dead guy, then kick him several times, all while laughing and mumbling to himself. She absent-mindedly backed away some more, accidentally stepping onto some loud plastic bags. _Fuck!_ The loud noise of them caused the man to seize his laughter and turn toward her, noticing her presence finally. His eyes were large, black holes in his white face, his mouth stretched from ear to ear.

She then recognized the appearance - face paint and clothing, just like from the photos and videos on the news. _Joker._

Part of her couldn't believe it was really him. Either way, the man had just murdered someone and was standing over his body, watching her, breathing heavily from the fight that probably happened on the roof. She just stared at him, feeling much more sober, but nowhere near actual sobriety. How was she going to get out of this? Her attention was interrupted by his tongue darting out and licking slowly from one side of his bottom lip to the other, still catching his breath. He appeared almost feral, standing there with his head tilted down, staring up at her panting like an animal about to pounce.

"Enjoying the show?" He finally spoke, grinning.

"I… uh…" That's it. She was dead. People who have just committed murder don't just let random witnesses go… but wait – it wasn't exactly a secret that he was a murderous psychopath. He moved toward her, making her flinch. She was already up against the foul-smelling dumpster behind her.

"Don't be nervous… This your first time watching someone die?" He advanced on her again. "I remember _my_ first time…" He chuckled. As he stepped into the shadow, the light no longer shot down onto his face from above, preventing her from seeing his eyes. She could see the details now – the jagged scars and his dark eyes glinting in the middle of the black circles of face-paint. "She was asking for it. I could barely contain myself – I just stuck it in and out and that was it!"

"What?" She felt her cheeks redden. Was he still talking about watching someone die? He burst out laughing at her reaction.

"The knife I mean! Where is _your_ mind?" He teased. "I was the one who killed her!" He laughed and advanced yet again. "She didn't enjoy it as much as I did…" He was feet away.

It was then that Lisa noticed his knife drawn in his right hand and bolted left to try to get out from being cornered between the dumpster and wall but was stopped by a hand and foot blocking her way through. This was it – he had her fully cornered and trapped.

"Where ya goin, beautiful?"

"Please – I'll do anything… please let me go…" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. He was so close to her, she could smell rubber and some kind of smell similar to a campfire, but not quite.

He chuckled. "Oh – _aaaaanything_?" He mocked her, his tongue playing with the corner of his mouth. That's it. She had an idea – a very, very stupid idea.

She, placed her hands on the sides of his neck, moved forward and kissed him. With his mouth already open, she deepened the kiss and closed her eyes trying not to think of what she was doing. No doubt, her drunken state gave her the boldness to commit such an act. He didn't move, or close his mouth at first but then she felt him grab her around the waist and pull her to him as he backed sideways to the brick wall and held her there, against him. She stopped and pulled away, regretting her choice.

"A beer drinker, are ya?" His head fell back against the wall, looking at her through half-lidded eyes. "….Well? Why'd ya stop?" He smiled widely.

"I'm sorry – I just.. I can't believe this is happening…" Lisa said more to herself. She blushed, noting how his makeup was smeared and realized she probably had it on her own lips.

"_Weeeell_, you probably should have thought twice before leading on a guy like me, doll-face."

He licked his lips again, slowly. She couldn't help but look. Was he trying to make it look as sexual as it did or was it just the context of their situation? Lisa was in a haze for a moment before she felt his lips connect with hers. This was it – she had made the decision to do this and it was on her. She kissed him back while he spun them around so she was now the one against the brick wall, him pinning her against it. She heard him groan into her mouth and that awakened something inside her. She suddenly found this moment extremely arousing in some forbidden way. He had just killed someone and a minute later she's kissing him passionately – and he's a fucking murderous criminal mastermind. She had the most feared man in Gotham groaning in pleasure... something… something about this was very wrongly exciting to her.. and even more empowering – her plan seemed to be working! She wasn't being stabbed! …by his knife anyway.

She felt him hardened against her thigh as he slipped one leg between hers and pushed her firmly against the wall. His left hand had a fistful of her hair, pushing her face against his own and his right was squeezing her ass. He moved sideways and dragged his rough cheek against hers while he made his way to her ear, biting it and suckling on it. She let out a soft moan.

"So am I _every_ woman's wet dream, sweet-cakes?" He chuckled into her ear, spanking her. "Hmmm… or is it just _you_?" He teased her and moved down to her neck, biting and kissing it while he ground his hips against her. She couldn't suppress another moan, eliciting a deep growl from him. _This was all so fucking wrong._

Suddenly he stopped and looked alert. His face-paint was very smeared now, the white and red blending together into a pinkish hue. Lisa was caught off guard and it took her a moment to realize there were voices coming from the other end of the alleyway. They both looked over the dumpster to see a group of four people walking toward them from afar, conversing. It wouldn't be long before they were in range to notice the dead guy in the middle of the alley that was practically in the spotlight of one of the lamps nearby.

"Shit." Lisa said, making the Joker turn slowly in surprise at her.

He giggled. "Yes – I'm enjoying this quite a bit myself, should I take care of them?"

"…What? No!" She said. "Please... let's just go." Lisa spoke more confidently. He seemed more human to her after all of this, despite his nonchalant consideration of killing more people for the sake of more time to make out. _Now, how was she going to get away from him…_

"It's my bat-time anyway." He said. Did he mean to say bed-time? She wasn't about to correct or question him.

They quickly ran off toward an intersecting alleyway. She was ahead of him and once she finally turned back to see if he was still running with her, there was no one there… She stood there for a few good minutes reflecting on what had just happened before walking home and falling asleep on her couch, shoes still on.

In the morning, she woke up thirsty, head pounding and foggy. She stumbled into the bathroom to brush her teeth and almost fainted when she was met with her reflection in the mirror, her mouth, left cheek and whole left side of her neck and ear covered in smeared pink and white paint. Her heart started pounding as all of last-night's memories flooded her. She immediately felt an intense guilt and fear of doing something irreversibly wrong, but then realized that she had no choice in the matter. She saved herself from being killed. A kiss was well-worth her life… but then again she did end up enjoying it as well… What's worse was that after washing off the paint, there were hickeys to remind her for a week after that every time she saw them or felt their dull soreness.

She lived in paranoia for a few weeks, but after watching the news that the Joker continued with his assaults as per usual, she told herself he had already forgotten. Crazy shit like that probably happened to him all the time, what was one incident out of dozens for him to give a second thought?

Eventually she calmed herself and accepted it as the past. _She did what she had to do to survive_, she told herself. But there were nights when she would lie awake and reflect on it, feeling a warm sensation pooling in her belly, terrified of facing the truth about herself as a shaky hand reached down under the blankets.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I'm not… quite… sure…" He switched on the light in the storage room, his dark eyes scanning it. "Can't say I really _plan_ these things, I just happened to be in the area, ya know?" He said casually. How did he even find out where she worked? "Ah. No deaf manager. No _any_ manager. You're a naughty little liar, Lisa dear." His eyes were fixed on her as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the small room. "…part of me thinks you need punishment for your unladylike behavior.." He stepped forward, switchblade drawn.

This time, she really had nowhere to go. The room had one door and it was right behind him. Behind her, a few feet away, was a chest freezer and then a wall. She was shaking. _This is it.. this is really it… _

"P-please don-" She begun.

_DING!_

Both of them froze as the bell of the front door sounded.

"Lisa?" A voice called out. It was Jill… _fuck_. _Now what!?_ "Are you here? I called you like ten times! Hellooooo…"

The Joker's eyes were wide for a moment before he dashed forward and pushed her toward the door. "Get rid of her or she's going to get _very badly hurt_." He growled into her face menacingly and switched off the light in the small room.

She opened the door to leave but he held her halfway inside, a knife against her stomach. The door was cracked open just enough for her to stick most of her body and one arm out. There was some space next to the doorframe where he was hidden from sight, eyes glued to Lisa's face to make sure she didn't mouth any signals.

Lisa swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Jill, I'm fine. Sorry, my phone is on silent."

Jill spun around. "Lisa! Damnit why do you suck with your phone so bad! I thought something happened! This city is a freak show this time of the night! Let's get out of here alrea-…." Jill squinted and stepped closer. "What the hell is all over your face?"

_Shit_.

"Ice-cream." Lisa blurted out.

_"…__Ice-cream?"_

"Yeah I…. I can't leave right now. There's a huge mess back here. The… rats…" Lisa tried to think of something fast. She felt the Joker shuffling around next to her, taking her left arm and sliding the tip of his switch blade lightly up the length of it threateningly.

"Rats!?" Jill jumped back. "You have rats here!? Gross!"

"Uh.. yeah they.. ate the ice-cream and it's all over…. The floor… and it's such a mess… I must have gotten some on my face…. I …. guess….." She felt him slide the knife up her arm again and take it away, placing her hand on the side of his neck, moving so that he was leaning back against the shelves behind him, facing her._ What the hell was he doing!?_

She turned to her left to look at him and give him a questioning look. He raised his palm to his mouth and made a yawning gesture as if saying he was getting bored.

"Why is the light off in there? How can you see anything?" Jill was being awfully inquisitive.

"Uh, the rats… don't you know? They can't see in the dark, they get confused. That's how you get 'em…" What the hell was she talking about… Luckily for her, Jill wasn't the brightest bulb. _Do rats even eat ice-cream?_

"And I have a flashlight." Lisa added.

Now he guided her hand up his jaw line. She tried to pull it away but felt the knife against her stomach again, harder than before. She yelped and let him continue.

"Lisa, that's gross. Can we just go and you can do this tomorrow?" Jill shuddered. Lisa knew she was really squeamish about rodents.

"I have to clean this up or Mark will kill me. There'll be ants. It's fine, just go. I'll be home lat-" Lisa gasped as a warm wet feeling enveloped her entire thumb._ Did he just stick it in his mouth?! Please don't bite it off… she didn't know what was going on in that insane head of his but please, please don't bite it off_, she begged internally… but he wasn't.

Her knees felt weak for a moment. She felt the softness of his tongue, the warmth and wetness, the rough inner part of his cheek as he suckled and switched to her middle and forefinger, sliding them in and out slowly, grazing them with his teeth lightly. She hadn't realized how good that could feel. She started feeling very warm… what… why, _why_ was he doing this, especially _right now?_

"So let me get this straight. You're in a pitch black closet with… with ice-cream all over the floor… and your face… with a bunch of rats in there? Is that what you're telling me?" Jill looked confused and disgusted.

"Yeah there's an especially _big_ one in here…" Lisa furled her eyebrows, as if it were some small victory on her part.

"Oh, it's big." Joker said quietly, so only she could hear, with her fingers still in his mouth. She was getting very, very warm and her heart was pounding uncontrollably. She was definitely feeling things she shouldn't be feeling right now or ever around this man. This _murdered_.

"You want me to wait for you? It's dangerous to go back alone, you know." Jill clutched her purse tightly and stood stiffly in the middle of the store, looking around on the floors, paranoid.

Joker took her fingers out and pushed them down his chest, and lower. "Uh…you don't say.. uh, I'm sure its… it'll be fine! I'll take a ta-taxi!" Lisa squealed, feeling him guide her hand lower and lower down his stomach, over the fabric of his shirt and the beginning of his pants.

"Are you sure you're okay in there?" Jill frowned, trying to move so she could see inside the storage room.

"F-f-fine! Fine! It's the rats!" Lisa gasped, looking to the left at the Joker in absolute horror. He had just placed her hand on his crotch where she felt the base of his erection over his pants. He chuckled silently and gave out a small groan, guiding her hand down to the end of it and back to the top, over and over, slowly, all while threatening to stab her in the gut. Her mouth was hanging open, head shaking slowly from side to side in disbelief. She felt hot pins and needles all over her skin, blushing intensely.

"Ah!" Jill screamed. Lisa turned back to her. "I think I just saw one of the rats!"

"I… Uh… I…" Lisa stammered. She felt him squeeze her hand over the bulge in his pants, causing her to gasp.

"I'm sorry, Lisa… I hate rats. I'm sorry! I'll see you at home! Oh my god!" Jill scurried off to the front door. "I'll see you soon, please get home safe… Ugh! Here, I'll lock the door behind me." She heard the front door's bell ring and she was gone.

The moment Joker heard that sound he pulled her inside, into the darkness, and the door closed. Lisa couldn't see a thing, just shapes and outlines as her eyes adjusted.

"What the hell are you doing…" She whispered quietly, as if there were someone who could hear them.

Joker leaned into her ear. "You need…" he whispered back, and smacked his lips, "..to be punished, remember?" He giggled playfully. "But wait… wait, wait, wait, you're not… _enjoying_ this, are you?" He let out another gleeful set of giggles. "Because, uh, if you _are_, just let me know and we can arrange for something else…"

Seconds passed before she realized that he had both his hands on her shoulders, but her hand was still resting on his lower regions. She hadn't noticed him take his hand away. Whimpering, she turned around to move away from him, but he pulled her back against him, her back to his chest. She really, really shouldn't be finding his close proximity so intoxicating.

"You would tell me if you were enjoying this, right?" He took her hand and placed it on the back of his neck, up through his hair and forced her to grab a fistful of it. "I would tell you if I were enjoying this, I really would..." He chuckled next to her ear. She felt the coolness of the knife against her throat, slowly slipping down to her chest, down her torso, making little circles. "And I _am_."

"Please don't. Please." Lisa's face felt like it was on fire. She squeezed her thighs shut as the knife made lower circles over her abdomen, reaching the end of her shirt and the beginning of her leggings. However, the feeling of squeezing them together wasn't entirely unpleasant. She shut her eyes tightly and scolded herself.

"Please don't what?" His warm breath made the hair on her neck rise.

The switchblade moved to the middle of her left inner thigh, inching up slowly. Lisa impulsively grabbed his left wrist, not pulling it away, but just resting there as it travelled up. She felt the smooth leather of his gloves and tried to focus on that instead of the other overwhelming feeling.

The knife reached her in her warmest spot finally and danced in tiny circles over the fabric covering her most intimate, sensitive area. She let her eyes close, her head fall back gently over his right shoulder and squeezed his hair tightly, a delicate moan escaping her.

"Good girl…" He said in a deep voice. "Now, I can tell you that at this moment…" He licked his lips, "…You are in the middle of making an even bigger… _mistake_… than you did before with me. How does that make you feel?" He chuckled breathily.

"Please… I.. Please don't." She pleaded again. Her face twisted in a sort of agony, trying to jolt herself out of the sensations she felt. Quickly, he retrieved his knife and put it in his pocket. Lisa opened her eyes in a daze and felt him push her to the right and forward against the chest freezer, pressing his body up against her from behind. He leaned forward against her back.

"If you're going to beg like a dog, get on your knees. Otherwise use your _woooords-uh_." He growled menacingly into her ear, pulling her hair back and grinding against her. "Speak, doggy."

"Please don't stop."

She felt tears in her eyes. Everything within her was screaming for her to stop this while she still could, but she had already said the words and heard him burst out in a quick laugh. He spun her around and sat her up on the freezer, moving between her legs and attacked her neck with bites and kisses, running his tongue from her shoulder to her ear and then his mangled lips were upon hers, hungrily kissing her, groaning deeply as she returned his kiss with equal force.

Here she was again. After trying to get over what she had done months ago, she was here, completely sober, in a tiny room making out with the Joker again. And it may have very well been the most aroused she's ever felt. Why couldn't sane men be this good at foreplay? It was ironic to her that a deranged sociopath would find enjoyment in all the little feelings and sensations leading up to intimacy, and every other guy she had ever been with didn't even come close, too impatient to just fuck. Was this even _good_? Would any girl enjoy this or was she just that fucked up? _This is mass murderer for fuck's sake!_

"Wait!" She pulled back. "This can't be happening.." She had to stop this. She _had_ to.

"Wha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh! It's happening… it's happening, dollface…" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him with his hands on her bottom. The thin fabric of her leggings didn't do much to protect her from the feeling of his excitement pressing up against her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore it but he was unstoppable. He kept pressing himself, grinding against her, laughing at her conflicted emotions. "You think you can get away that easily after telling me not to stop? Girl after my own heart, loves to joke around."

"I can't do this..."

"There's this thing, mmmh, a friend once told me when I was a kid…" He smacked his lips. "This might make you feel better by the way. He said to me, 'the crazier the bitch, the better the sex.' Hah! See, I never had a chance to, uh, test that theory myself with any particularly crazy bitches… But if the rumors are true-"

"I'm not the crazy one." Lisa interrupted. She felt him grab her face.

"Oh, I never said you were. I was about to say… you just might be in for quite the ride considering what they say about me!" He laughed and shrugged off his jacket, pushing her back into a lying position on the freezer and easily slipped her leggings off over her ballet flats, one of which popped off.

"Ah! NO!" She jerked around.

"Shhh-sh-sh-shhh. Quiet now. I know what I'm doing." He knelt down slightly, forcing her legs open and bit the inside of her left thigh, hard.

"Ow!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me kiss it better." He spread his mouth over the same spot and gently sucked there until she stilled completely. He slowly inched up her thigh, gently nibbling, kissing, licking, with little hums of satisfaction at her obedience. She bit her bottom lip with anticipation and hatred for herself. Intense warmth was already pooled in her lower belly, she knew she was already incredibly aroused. He got inches away from the edge of her panties before standing up and walking to the door. He opened it, letting some light in.

Lisa sighed in frustration and relief. _Walk away from this._ This might not happen after all. This could all be a dream, a crazy dream. She tried to focus on waking up-

"I want you to see who's doing this to you." She heard him say and shuddered at the words. She raised her head and saw him. His face paint was even more smeared, and then noticed all of it on her fingers and inner thigh. "Hmm, you are quite the canvas…" He walked over while undoing his tie and vest, letting them drop onto the floor. "But the artist isn't quite done yet."

He begun unbuttoning the top of his button up shirt but seemed to abandon it when he reached Lisa, kneeled down and placed his mouth right where he left off, pulling her right leg down to rest on his shoulder.

Her head lolled back and her eyes fluttered shut. The pressure in her belly was becoming painful from all the teasing. His tongue slid further over, against the tendon connecting her leg and groin, following it over the hem of her underwear, where it was already embarrassingly moist.

"I think I found your lick spot, kitty cat." Lisa's head rose and with that his mouth was on her panties, kissing her through the fabric warmly, up and down, watching her. She moaned loudly, letting her head fall back again. His fingers snaked under the sides of her undies and pulled them off, throwing them down and licked her right thigh up to her wetness again, and begun drawing lazy circles with his tongue over her most sensitive spot.

Her moans turned to song. He never took his eyes off of her. She looked down at him and was greeted with a wink as he begun sucking gently on her, slipping a finger inside her slowly. It was then she noticed he had taken off his gloves.

"J-Joker… oh, oh…" She panted. She felt like she was on fire, all the sensations pulsating from where his mouth was to the rest of her body. He hummed with approval into her, increasing his speed slightly, pressing harder into the spot inside of her, another finger joining in.

"Mmmmmh…" And she thought it was thrilling for the most feared man in Gotham groaning into her mouth before, but now he was between her legs, staring at her lustfully. She panted louder and faster… she was actually going to come. No one had ever made her come and now the first one to do it was a mass criminal psycho who wears clown makeup. _Whyyyy?_ The heat was building up, she felt so tense.. almost… _almost_… "Oh Goooood…."

Of course, then he stopped and rose to his feet.

"Not so fast…" He leaned forward, tugged her closer to the edge of the freezer, and pulled her to a sitting position by the arms. "How selfish of you." He grinned, signaling to his shirt buttons. "Go on.."


	3. Chapter 3

There was a pause as Lisa caught her breath and collected herself from the buzz of hormones in her veins. Her skin was tingling and sensitive, feeling every rush of air against her.

She raised two trembling hands up and struggled to unbutton his shirt. He was patient however, watching with amusement as she fumbled with it. "Wassa' matter, you look a little shaken up. I'm sorry, was that my fault?" She got halfway down. "I seem to uh, have that effect on people….. one way or another." He laughed softly. She reached the bottom and pulled his shirt apart, revealing a pale chest, though it was difficult to see in the dim lighting.

She reached forward, but paused, looking up at him for permission to touch him. All he did was raise one eyebrow. Her hand made contact and ran over all sorts of scars and bumps over an otherwise decently toned body. For a moment she imagined him at some sort of secret underground weight room, but then realized it was probably from all the fighting he did. If he was able to take on that Batman, he must be in pretty good shape. He wasn't bulky by any means so he must have an entirely different method of combat.

"Ahem… why do I always have to do everything myself, hmm?" He unbuttoned his trousers. "Girls…."

"Wow, for a split second there you sounded like a typical guy…" She said, looking up at him.

He paused and furrowed his eyebrows for a moment.

"You're lucky my knife's in my coat on the floor over there." He chuckled playfully. "I do have another one to play with though, if you feel like getting pricked." He winked. She recalled his comment about killing the first person he saw die. _Why was this funny to her….?_

_Wait, was it just her, or were they having a normal, balanced conversation? …Sort of._

She stretched her tank top down to her thighs, feeling shy that she was so exposed now. Feelings of regret slowly began seeping in. She was getting used to conversing with a mass murderer; growing accustomed to him… she couldn't shake the feeling that, even though it didn't seem that awful at the moment, it actually meant something terrible.

"Why do I always go for the wrong guys?" She felt a cold, discomforting feeling spreading over her. "What is _wrong_ with me?"

He rolled his eyes. "What, I'm not Mr. Right? Hahaha!"

"No. You aren't. This whole situation is very, very wrong." She felt that hint of anger again.

"According to whom exactly?"

"According to me. You're a terrible person and you know it." Nervousness buzzed within her then… she was getting too bold, forgetting who she was talking to. She braced herself.

To her surprise though, no outburst of rage or laughter from him. She looked up to find him staring back down at her with an expression she couldn't quite grasp.

Then he finally spoke.

"I am what I am. I don't pretend to be anything I'm not."

She was dumbfounded for a moment, not having expected a serious answer.

"I do bad things, sure. I'm not an idiot, I know the extent of the damage I've set in motion, but this society… run by generations of privileged white assholes who built their pristine little worlds on the pain and suffering of anyone who wasn't like them... I bet they can't say the same."

"And what do you do!? Speaking of pain and suffering!"

"I'll tell you what I don't do. I don't discriminate. … these hypocrites, who the hell are they to tell people what they can and can't do? Claiming that all their ever-changing rules and order are for the good of everyone else… _they_ are the ones you need to watch out for. Lucky for me though, each and every one of them have big red buttons, just waiting to be pushed. Until then, they're just the ones who pretend to be your friends, acting on every opportunity to stab you in the back without you noticing."

"…I'm sure you've stabbed plenty of people in the back."

"Weeell, believe me they knew it when it happened. It's never anything personal. I don't _hate_ anyone. I'm just an impulsive kind of guy. And just as there are some who don't survive crossing my path, there are certain people I find myself drawn to as well and I'll spare them. Like you. I like you."

"Why?"

"You might not know it yet, or may be afraid to admit it, but you find your own way of doing things which don't always uh… _fit_ the _norm_. I could see that when you first smothered me with kisses that night in the alley." He chuckled, patting her head twice. "I'm a, uh, _crazy psycho_, or what have you, but you still did it, and you even ended up liking it. What a twist that must have been for you.." He smirked at her eyes refusing to look up at him in embarrassment.

"Wanna know what I really like about you?" He paused. "You've got great potential. You are _real_ close… to setting yourself free. You just need a liiiittle push in the right direction…"

_Hah! Right direction… sure._

"Stop thinking there's something wrong with being attracted to a guy with a couple of teensy weensy _flaaawwws_… There's nothing _wrong _about what you feel. In fact, if you felt like stabbing me right now and cooking me into patties and handing out clown burgers to hobos, there's nothing wrong with that either! That might make more _sense_ to you, given the so-called values you've been raised on, but it isn't what you _feel_, is it?"

True… she didn't feel particularly hostile toward him, despite the things he's done. That was the horror of it, the gap between what she expected herself to feel and what she really did..

"No, because moments ago I had you shaking in bliss and you loved it, you let me do it. You like me just like I… like you. Point is, it's your life and you're your own person, with your own little buttons. Find your own values, make up your own rules, if you need them. I know I don't! I do things the way I feel like doing them, and I'm just fine with that. Call me whatever you want, but dump those feelings of shame already because I've had a hard-on staring down at you trying to hide your sweet creamy thighs under that shirt this entire time."

Lisa blushed. He was right. He made is seem so much simpler than she realized. Why torture herself, scold herself for what she wanted? She wasn't hurting anyone. Sure, he was a murderous loon. So what. So what! She wanted him! Why? Because despite that, he was also genuine, funny, independent, and a plethora of other qualities….. And the way he was looking down at her at that moment… well… she had never felt that wanted before in her entire life.

She undid the buttons and slid his trousers down a bit before they fell to the ground themselves. He was wearing deep yellow and red poke-a-dot boxer briefs. She could see his length protruding from the fabric, up the crease where his thigh meets his hip. Using her nails, she slid them from the base to the tip gently and looked up at him, watching how he smiled widely and pushed into her touch. She kept rubbing him back and forth over the fabric until a growl erupted from his throat and his hand was clutching a fistful of her hair painfully. It caused goose bumps to form on the back of her neck, and her thighs to squeeze together, him caught in between.

"Come on now…" He said through gritted teeth.

She leaned forward, as he stepped back a bit and she placed a kiss on the fabric over the tip of him, feeling him push into it. She continued placing kisses and gently nibbled up and down his length, hearing frustrated hums from him. He then placed his second hand in her hair. Hooking her thumbs over the waistband of the boxers, she pulled them down, revealing him and dark blonde curls. He was generous, in width and especially length. Then an amusing thought popped into her head and a big smile graced her face.

He noticed this and shrugged his eyebrows.

"The last thing a guy wants to see when a girl pulls his pants down is her, giggling like a schoolgirl…" She looked up, wide-eyed that he was getting the wrong impression. "…Yes, even _me_. Now spit it out, what's so funny, _hmmmm_?" He gave a half-smile, eyebrow furrowed.

"… I was half expecting a green carpet to match the curtains." She smiled nervously.

His eyes opened wide for a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter. After calming himself, he looked down at her with a dangerous grin. "Next time, just for you, buttercup."

_Next time? Yeah right._ She shook her head and wrapped her cool hand around him, feeling him flinch faintly from the contact. He pushed her head forward as she stuck out a wet tongue, dragging it across the tip of him and then took him in as much as she was able.

He sucked in his breath between his teeth before letting out deep groans. She pulled back after a few seconds taking him in and out and licking from the bottom of his length, slowly to the top, glancing up to see his reaction. Both his brows were raised while his eyes were still half-lidded lustfully.

"Better be carefuuuulll," he drawled, "your teasing might just drive me crazy…" His mouth spread into a smile slowly and he chuckled.

"We wouldn't want you going crazy." Lisa challenged him. He threw his head back with a cackle before pushing her back onto the freezer again and raising her legs up to wrap around his hips. He popped off his left shoe, shook off the left pant leg and set it back down. His hands found their way around her hips and pulled them forward slightly off the side of the freezer to adjust the angle. He then took his length and slid it slowly, torturously up and down her folds, coating himself in her.

"Now you've done it." He said darkly before his teeth chomped down on his bottom lip with a wide grin.

Little moans and gasps escaped her. "Joker…"

"What is it, my little rat-huntress?"

"Mmmh…" She shuddered at the feeling of him against her, still hyper-sensitive from being brought so close to the edge before.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

"Fuck you." She managed to say with a euphoric grin spreading across her face.

"Haahaha! Watch it, this is a family program," He looked to the side for a moment with a big grin before turning back to her. "I'll forgive you this time though. D'you uh… you find that big rat you were after, kitty cat?" His eyebrows raised.

He angled her down and pushed himself in completely, eliciting a long moan from her.

"Oh, looks like you di-id.." He said in a singsongy voice. "Mmmmm… good kitty."

He begun thrusting slowly and it felt like waves after waves of hot electricity ran through her entire body. The feeling of him in her was so incredible, it actually hurt. Like she had this horrid tenseness inside her, screaming for relief and he was giving it to her. He leaned forward, both hands around her ass, bringing her hips up so he could go deeper. She moaned his name loudly, among other profanities, dragging her fingernails up his back, causing him to go harder and emit all sorts of deep groans. He bit down on her shoulder hard, but the pain felt incredible. He slid his mouth lower, and out of frustration with her tank top, ripped it clean off with one hand, kissing her chest messily and moving up to the neck again, sucking on the tender skin there.

She felt like she was stuck in a delicious trap, the way he held her and fucked her. His groans rumbled against her, driving her nuts, legs wrapped around him tightly. One of her hands reached up and grabbed him by the hair, squeezing, triggering him to let out a grunt as he thrust harder. He then straightened up and pulled her legs up to rest on his shoulders, biting gently at her left ankle, rubbing his stained face and scars tenderly against it, squeezing her thigh with one hand. With his other hand he dragged his nails, which she now realized were kind of long, down the other leg, and slowed his thrusts, moving his hips in circles and hitting different spots in her that felt incredible. She felt his hair on her leg as he continued to slow and looked up, seeing him resting his head sideways, eyes shut tightly and lips sucked in between his teeth for a few seconds. Suddenly he stopped all his movement and pulled out, huffing and pushing her legs to the right and flipping her on her stomach, feet on the ground now, bent forward over the freezer.

"Congratulations, Lisa, looks like you have a magic pussy." He said, resting himself on her ass.

"You were close, I take it?" She said through deep breaths.

"Weeeeell, I did have to give a long persuasive speech as a part of the foreplay and that always gets me riled up…but you fit me well, like a perfect little mitten, kitten." He leaned forward, warming her back with his chest. It felt nice, since it had been cold on the freezer top.

"You get turned on from manipulating people? That shouldn't surprise me." Lisa grumbled.

"_Whaaaaat_? Manip.. ma-manipul… my nipples? What is this word you speak of…" He giggled. "Imagine if I were the president, having to hide my boner every time I had to give a speech! Whaahahahahaa!"

"Wow…" Lisa tried to imagine the Joker as the president for a moment. "I can't imagine it."

"You're right, I wouldn't hide it." He guided himself down and back into her, taking her from behind, and she let herself enjoy the warm waves jolting through her again.

He pulled her up to him, her back against him still, into a standing position. Her lower back was arched, and she was on her tippy-toes, moaning and resting her head back on his shoulder. He squeezed her breasts and reached a hand around to circle his finger over her sensitive nub, growling into her ear. "Oooh, you fit me _veeeery_ well, my first lady.."

She moved against him, meeting his thrusts. Her right hand clasped around his forearm which wrapped around to her front, and the other slid back and grasped his left hip for a moment, feeling it move, before travelling back and down to feel his smooth taught bottom. She reveled at the feeling of his tensing muscles there and pushed him with each thrust, encouraging him.

He pushed her forward and she was leaning on the freezer again, feeling him as he went harder. She felt him squeeze her bottom tightly and bend over to place bites all over her back and then his hands moved fast, grasping her arms and twisting them so they both lay against her back as he held them in place, restraining her with one hand. His husky breaths were becoming erratic along with her own whimpers as he continued.

After a few minutes though, she felt him slow down again and let go of her so she turned to look back at him. He looked distracted, with a slight sneer on his face, his eyes flicking around the tiny dim room for something. She opened her mouth to ask what he was looking for but then his eyes settled and lit up.

"Ah! Here we go." He turned back to her with a grin and spanked her once, making her squeal, before stepping away to the corner, shoving a few boxes of Ramen noodle packages flying through the air onto the ground that were sitting on a metal fold-up chair. She stood up straight and leaned her hip against the freezer with her arms crossed, watching him grab it and set it in the middle of the room. She managed to suppress a laugh, witnessing him do all of this while one of his feet still had a shoe on and his pants and boxers crumpled at the bottom, dragging with his steps. He ran one hand through his hair and his dark eyes met hers, lowering himself onto the chair, placing his hands on his thighs and giving a heavy sigh of relief, as if he hadn't sat down in days.

Silence fell then, Lisa staring for a few moments, curious as to what he would do next.

"…Well?" He pursed his lips. "Have a seat." He pointed to his lap with both hands, palms out. She felt her chest shake with giggles. _He was such a weirdo!_

She gasped then, noticing the mischievous grin on his face and the unchaste look in his eyes, head bowed down slightly, gazing up at her. She felt herself being pulled toward him, walking over like a willing victim, feeling the ache between her legs instantly return. When she reached him, he was looking straight up at her and raised his arms up, cradling his head. His eyebrows rose and his tongue dragged across his lower lip while he jerked his head down slightly, silently gesturing for her to situate herself on him.

She stepped over one of his legs and swung her other around the other side of him, straddling his lap. She lowered herself down, his eyes following her face. She was face to face with him and he dropped his arms down to each of her thighs in anticipation. She lifted herself slightly and guided his length into her warmth, staring into his obsidian eyes as they crinkled with glee at the slight of her face contorting with pleasure. When he was completely inside, she lifted her feet from the ground to let her weight press down onto him fully. Her eyes fluttered shut and neck arched back, a soft satisfied moan escaping past her partially parted lips.

His hands squeezed each thigh tightly as a deep groan rumbled in his chest, admiring his facepaint smeared all over parts of her face, neck and chest.

"Now that's a beautiful sight." He said in a low raspy tone while leaning into her neck and biting into it gently, sliding his hands up around and onto her lower back and pulling her to himself. He then moved one down to her rear, lightly digging in his nails.

She replaced her feet on the ground and begun rocking back and forth on him agonizingly slow. Her hands were tangled in his messy curls, holding his head buried in her neck. She writhed against him, enjoying the pleased hums he gave into her skin. Her head snapped forward and her mouth found her way to his left ear, gasping into it while he moved his mouth to her shoulder. His hands were now both on her ass, helping her rock back and forth on him, increasing speed, her feet barely even touching the ground anymore.

She tugged his head back by his hair and looked at his half-lidded eyes. He was murmuring something incoherent under his breath as he groaned. He was quite handsome, besides the scars. His eyes strange and twinkling. They were so dark, she couldn't see even a hint of color in them, though the light from the other room was falling directly onto them. His tongue kept darting out occasionally, wetting his full lips as his heavy breaths would begin to dry them. His scars were so grotesque yet she no longer found them quite as uncomfortable to look at. By this point his lower face was smeared with that blended pink color and much of it had rubbed off around the mouth. She kept eyeing his lips and his scars, a smile beginning to form as he watched her. She was trying hard not to lose herself to the sensation of him inside her. She studied his scars for a moment longer before leaning in and kissing the one to the right of his mouth near the very end of it where it met the smooth part of his cheek.

He stilled his movements entirely as she did this. She proceeded to move to the left over it, softly kissing along, then lightly ghosting her lips over his to the other side and continue kissing up the other scar. She felt his hands grasping her very tightly, little shudders rippled through him. She pulled back to see that his eyes had grown even darker with something… something almost threatening. Her heart leapt at this look. She knew her face displayed fear in response to this. He was still inside her but not moving, just grasping her tightly. Her hands moved down to his arms and found his muscles to be quite tense.

"A-are you.. is everything okay?" Her eyebrows furled in worry.

"…everything's peachy, princess." He said darkly through his teeth, and gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes. His hips thrust up abruptly into her, making her yelp. Then he repeated the motion, causing her to bounce up each time.

"Like. My. Pretty. Smile?" He said with each thrust, still that unnerving smile playing across his lips. She had no idea what kind of mood he was in... she gasped and hung onto his shirt, the fabric bunched in her fists. He went faster and her hands moved up to the sides of his neck, hanging on.

"An. Swer. Me." He growled and maintained the motions._ Was he angry? What was happening?_

All she knew was that his movements were beginning to build up to her orgasm. She struggled to try and keep control but couldn't help the strangled moans forcing their way out. His hands were clinging to her roughly, pushing her down hard onto him with each thrust. One of them whipped up and caught her by the neck, threatening to squeeze too hard.

He used it to angle her face down to look back into his eyes.

"I asked you a uh, question." His voice was husky and dangerous.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Wha**T**?" He said through his teeth, immediately wetting his lips with his tongue, making them shine.

"I said yes." Lisa said with more confidence and lurched forward, kissing him roughly, her tongue invading his mouth and moaning into it, feeling him thrust faster. His hand around her throat pulled her into the kiss and then reclaimed its place on her ass and helped rock her hips against him decadently. She was in ecstasy, feeling a pressure build deep inside her.

"Mmmmmmhhhhh…" A well-placed bite on his bottom lip caused him to bite back.

One of the Joker's hands moved to her lower belly and pushed into it. Lisa pulled back and all but screamed at this sensation, whatever he was doing intensified the feeling of him inside her tenfold. He gave a sinister chuckle and watched her face smugly.

"Feel gooooood?" He flashed his teeth.

Her response was another loud moan when he did it again. His grin widened, his bottom lip caught between his teeth playfully. He began doing it with each thrust, delighted by her responsiveness to this. "Mmmh, you like that don't you, pussy cat…"

"Jo-ker. I'm… I'm gonna.." She panted, burying her face into his neck and biting down with lengthy moans. He growled as he continued to intensify his thrusts and pushed onto her belly. Lisa's eyes were shut tight as she focused on the feeling of him moving expertly inside her.

"You're so wet…" He said in a low raspy voice. "I thought kitty's didn't like getting wet.. guess I was wroo-ong…." He chimed.

She was getting very close now. Just a few more thrusts and she would be pushed over the edge, and somehow it still caught her off guard when he noticed her mewls and ceased his movements.

"Aa-ta-ta-ta-ta.." He stopped her, leaving her whimpering against him frustrated out of her mind. She beat her fists against his arms.

"Why do you keep stoppiiiiing?" She whined into his neck.

"Well, the answer is very simple. It's just too much fun." He gave her a loud spank on the bottom. She just shook her head slowly from side to side against the crook of his neck wordlessly. "Awww, poor Lisa. Maybe I can be convinced… hmm?"

She was still for a few moments and then smiled into his shoulder. She snaked her hands through his open shirt and pinched his nipples, making him jump.

"Hey! That's not going to convince me." He chuckled.

Her hands moved around him within his shirt, to his back and gripped him as she started rocking herself on him, taking matters into her own hands. _What was he going to do, stop her?_ She begun moaning into his neck again, riding him.

"That's uh… that's cheating…" He said between his own breaths, growing heavy again. She continued moving against him, scratching down his back slowly and deep enough that is was definitely going to leave marks. She was pleased, yet not shocked, that he was very responsive to this, letting out a loud husky moan.

"You gonna let me come now, Mr. Clown?" She asked quietly into his ear, grinning, feeling in control.

"Only if you ask nicelyyyy…." His words drawled out at the end as she placed a strong bite on his earlobe.

"I don't think you have a choice." She moved her hips up and down with ease, feeling herself start to grow toward her orgasm once more. "Put your hand there again.." She muttered and pulled back to look at him. He just grinned at her. She raked her nails down his back again, harder than before, eliciting a throaty groan. He begun thrusting, meeting her hips, making her gasp. She leaned in, brushing her lips against his. "Do iiiit…"

"What's the magic word, pretty kitty?" The cheap metal chair squeaked underneath them.

"Now." She pursed her lips.

"Wha ha ha-ha-aaaa! Yes _Mistress_!" He placed his hand over her stomach again with a huge toothy smile and pushed against it. Immediately goosebumps covered her body and she threw herself forward, her mouth connecting with his, moaning loudly into it. His other hand was on her lower back, holding her taught between both hands. Her nails raked down his back again, loving how she could feel him growing harder and harder as he neared his own peak.

Her heart was racing, her mind was lost entirely, indulging in their merciless fucking. She was beyond overwhelmed as to how incredible this was. There was still a tiny fraction of her mind that told her that having this much chemistry with a murderous clown is intensely… strange. But no longer did she find the feeling uncomfortable. In fact she found it _very_ comfortable.

She felt an almost reflexive urge to slap him in the face when he pushed her off in a hurry. But then he spun her around and pulled her back on top of him, "Don't worry, I won't leave ya hangin' this time." He whispered into her ear and bit onto it, placing his hand around and returning it to her lower belly, and with the other, reaching around to stroke her clit. He resumed his thrusts as her head rolled back and next to his face. The chair was squeaking very loudly now.

Barely thirty seconds later, she felt herself spill over the edge, helplessly clinging to his arms and moaning his name while her body convulsed and she clenched around him over and over. He practically roared as he bit down on her left shoulder and came inside of her. They were quite tense while they both calmed down and finally stilled and relaxed against one another on the rickety fold-up chair.

There was a loud sound all of a sudden and they were both on the floor. The first thing a very confused Lisa registered was the hysterical laughter of the man she was lying on top of, whose chest was bouncing her lightly up and down from it. Then she realized what had happened. The chair had collapsed underneath them.

She then joined him in his moment and they laughed for a good minute straight, as she finally rolled off of him to his side.

"That…. was perfect." Lisa said with an enormous grin she couldn't keep off her face.

"Wasn't it?" He looked down at her, wiggling his eyebrows. She was referring to the chair's demise however, and he to the sex. But both were perfect so nothing needed to be said. She met his gaze and another laugh bubbled out of her.

"See? I'm not so bad." He looked up at the ceiling, a smug smirk on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

She grinned into his chest.

"It wasn't how I thought it would be…" She blurted out.

He was silent, his smirk spreading wider. He turned down to the girl clutching to his side, covered with beads of sweat and face-paint.

"Oh… you've thought about it, have you…" She felt her cheeks burning.

"I dunno…" She refused to look up at him.

"So tell me, how uh, did you think it was going to be?" His voice was filled with proud curiosity.

"I just… I just thought you'de be more.. uh…violent? Uh.. force…ful?" She swallowed hard, hoping he wasn't going to get insulted by her practically expecting him to have been a rapist. _Was it that far-fetched, considering the things he's done?_

She jumped as a wild laugh shook his chest and a finger pushed her chin up from underneath, directing her eyes to his own.

"You saying you thought I couldn't get ladies moist instantly with my good looks?"

She paused. "You are a very handsome man, you know." She said seriously.

His brows raised slowly.

"Its… its just… well you said it yourself, you don't have rules."

He gave out a heavy sigh.

"My lack of... mmmmh, _rules _lets me do as I please… so you better watch out if I ever _feel_ like taking someone by force," He flashed a quick smirk, "but I have yet to have such… _desires_." He gazed up to the ceiling, giving it a hard look. "But really, as I'm sure you know, people with those kinds of urges… well… they're troubled."

She digested his words. So he didn't believe himself to be troubled… _did she believe he was?_ She just wasn't sure anymore. He didn't have any particularly abnormal ticks, apart from the occasional licking of his lips... that she knew of. He always seemed in control of himself. Spontaneous, but in control. He didn't seem… like he was actually _insane_. More like he _chose_ to be this way, rejecting what was expected of him. From what she had heard about him, he killed people just for the sake of stirring things up. Not like he _needed_ to.. He wasn't after money, not even power really. He was purely chaotic… but did that make him insane? Her feelings about him swung back and forth like a pendulum, and she knew it was coming down on her if she didn't decide quickly.

"So you believe it's wrong, then?" She was beginning to wonder if she should press this.

"You gotta realize this, kitty cat. A hundred years ago, people didn't look with such disdain at a guy who forced himself on a woman. A hundred years before that, even less so. A hundred years from now, who knows what rules will be set in place about it? And I'm only talking about the _good people of America_... You wouldn't be so pleased to find out which _norms_ of other parts of our, uh, lovely little planet have found a place in the sun. The only thing the terms _right_ and _wrong_ should be applied to are stating real facts. Facts that don't change with every new person's perspective, hmmm?" He looked down at her again.

"I love the game of getting someone on my side. Unfortunately the only real way to make people understand how serious they should be taking you is by instilling fear. _Killing people_, of course is what I mean. There will always be casualties when a big change is brought about but I don't take particular pleasure in forcing someone to do something they don't actually want to do, deep down. There's no _game_ that way. It's _pointless_. And I'm all _abo-o-u-t_ making a point, princess. It's just _too much fun_ to go into someone's head and figure out their little twists and turns like… like a _labyrinth,_" His right hand gestured in the air, "and to find that cheese in the very middle. I _love_ that cheese... and I love the journey there. Everyone, believe me, _everyone_, even that _Batman_ has his buttons. And I was born to push them." He chuckled.

"…so we are back to your arousal from manipulating people."

His hand moved to hers and guided it down to his length again, pressing it down.

"You tell me." He chuckled. He was hard again. "The best part… are _theeeese_." He gestured to his scars. "These _repel_ people, even before I didn't have a, uh_.. bad reputation_. I got used to looks of pity, fear, and sometimes plain disgust and scorn. People wanted to hurt me for having them. And _that's _where the game begins. The whole world sides against you and you have to bring them to your lonely, little island, to watch as they break down, realizing that whatever little _rules_ they thought would protect them are the very things that destroy them."

She listened intently, beginning to understand. A strange feeling stirring somewhere..

"That's where I _heeeeelp_ them see things from the _other_ side, and once your eyes grow black, there's no coming back. It's funny, our minds are just tiny machines that need the right tweaks to become self-consuming."

A feeling of pure unease washed over her. Did that mean… she was.. _like him now?_ She raised herself onto her elbows, brows furrowed, a strange pulling deep in her chest.

Joker noticed this.

"You're worried it's happened to you." He stated blankly.

She had no idea what to say. She_ understood_ him now. She _really_ understood him. That was what he had wanted all along. She actually could see it from his perspective and put herself in his shoes. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, her arms crossed over her chest, covering herself, trying to collect her thoughts.

"What did you _think_ I meant about pushing you into the right direction? Sex isn't a direction, it's a pleasant distraction." His tone was serious and flat. He sat up next to her. "Lisa... hey. Look at me."

She looked up at him, pure discomfort in her face.

"You only needed a tiny… _little_… push. You weren't that far from this, you know." He said matter-of-factly and raised his brows, pressing his lips into a line. "You were going to end up here _anyway_. What you're feeling right now is that _laaaaast_ little itty-bitty bit of resistance you have left."

"I… Uh… um-" He could see she was extremely upset now, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Shh-sh-sh-sh-shhh." He took her into his arms, _comforting_ her. "When I said _everyone_ had buttons, I meant everyone. _Including you_."

She ripped away from him, pushing back on his chest, tears in her eyes. "Then where the fuck are _your_ buttons then, huh?!" She spat furiously.

"Now _that_ is a good question. And I'll tell you."

Her breaths grew heavy with outrage, struggling to keep listening. She wanted to slap him.

"_My_ buttons," His head bowed down, brows fully raised, eyes locked on hers, "have been pushed so many times that they've lost their purpose. They've fallen through the holes and lie in the dark, rolling about aimlessly. And they've been down there for so... long... I gotta admit, I don't even remember which ones go where."

"Broken." She said quietly, calming herself.

He cleared his throat. "Its a funny thing... When all of what you think makes you who you are is finally destroyed... or like you said, _broken_.. you become truly," His hands went up, fingers spread, "..free." His expression was glowing, like he was speaking of something divine. "Its when all those little pieces that used to work a certain way, don't work that way anymore, and its a surprise to find out what those pieces do now. And they switch all the time too. I get insulted, I feel outrageously happy; I feel happy, I want to break things; I break things, I feel proud; I feel proud, I can't feel anything! Physically that is. I feel nothing, I get into a fight and the pride is replaced with absolute, ruthless exhilaration and rage and if I get my ass kicked... usually by the Batman, I just want to laugh so hard until my insides bleed. And he gets so upset at this that it makes me laugh even harder. The irony of it is that I end up feeling more pain from laughing too hard than the blows from his fists!"

He barked out in a loud, crazy laughter. She was no longer angry, more bewildered at his sudden elevated mood and expressiveness.

"...Its exciting. Slowly finding out this new thing you've become that transcends all the weakness you had in you before.. and pleasantly unpredictable... well." He looked back at her with a quizzical smirk, "Not pleasant for everyone."

"Is that why you got upset when I kissed your scars?" She was feeling brave, uncaring of his reaction. She wasn't going to try to decipher what was and wasn't going to set him off anymore.

His hands lowered down again, his smirk dropping to a frown as he looked her straight into the eyes. "It was unexpected," He said calmly, in an explanatory tone,"Because that's not their, uh... purpose." He shrugged nonchalantly. He acted like he wasn't bothered... she wasn't sure.

She felt a throb of sadness. How long had he been laughed at, ridiculed, teased, hurt, looked down upon in pity for them to have become the way he was? How did he even get them? What horrible thing must have happened to him, driven him to this depth of hysteria and darkness? To rip apart the man he once was entirely? She knew nothing.. nothing. _It must have been just... just..._

'_That's not their purpose' _he had said... She thought about this.. He might as well have inflicted them upon himself in some attempt to push people away. To remind himself of how easily a few scars, unfit by beauty standards, could change the way self-proclaimed unprejudiced, righteous people looked at him, acted toward him_. _Perhaps his once good looks made it difficult for him because people automatically took to liking him._ They were a tool. To deal the cards fairly. To see who exactly it was he was dealing with._

And just as fast as the sadness came, it left, and she felt nothing. It didn't matter how he got them. He didn't mourn the past. However it was, he had learned to love them for what they let him see in others. He loved being challenged by them, spitting in the face of standards and laughing... like a loon... while he did it. Even with them, he had found ways to get people to do what he wanted easily, to fear him easily. He'd plan his method of infiltration according to their reaction. He was smart. _Very_ smart. She found herself now more impressed with the courage it took to commit himself to this.. to face the entire world alone with a smile that never fades away.

"You could have helped so many people with that brain of yours, you know." Lisa said indifferently.

A small chuckle escaped her, finding it very odd how she didn't actually believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. Like it wasn't really her who said it. She furrowed her brows at this feeling, unable to wipe the half smile away. It seemed so absurd now, telling him that.

"I do help people."

She turned to him. There was a small grin on his face, his eyes shining brightly.

"Yeah, you get it." He said to her. His hand went up and ran through his hair, pushing it out of his face. She found herself analyzing the peculiar way that at certain angles, he looked incredibly handsome, the way the light was hitting him from the right side. She didn't notice him scooch closer to her.

His hand was suddenly on her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. His gleeful look then turned dark, lustful. He lifted himself a bit and moved even closer to her, sliding his hand up her thigh slowly. "Hmmmmm-so. I'm okay with you finding a new use out of my scars if it means I get to tickle you from the inside some more."

She moved backwards, slightly stunned at his sudden advance. She glanced down to see that he was aroused again. Pushing aside the last few minutes of distress she felt, a laugh trickled out of her at the silly way she still got surprised at the way he could change demeanor so fast. She should be used to it by now.

"You laughing at my boner again?" He said, grinning mischievously.

She laughed a bit harder. "No."

"I think you deserve to be taught what happens to girls who laugh at my boner." He continued crawling over her, as she backed slowly, moving over a very broken pile of a fold-up chair.

"Uh-oh, now I've made a real boner." She burst out in full-blown laughter now.

He then exploded in laughter, far more powerful than her own, which only made her laugh even louder than she knew was possible.

"I'll show you how many boners I can make." He leaned in, kissing her roughly, effectively knocking her backward onto her elbows. He lowered himself down, his hand squeezing her upper thigh, inching higher slowly. Lisa let herself drop to the floor completely, onto the cold tile. His hand reached her sex, barely grazing it and pulled back to watch her face.

She squirmed slightly beneath him, trying to move herself against his fingers, but he would move with her, not letting her increase the pressure of them against her.

"I hate you." She said, almost whispering, giving him a look of frustration.

"That's what makes this so _fuuuun_." Buried bent down and found her ear. She exposed her ear further and pushed into him, feeling him nibbling on her earlobe. A gentle moan left her, feeling his two fingers brush back and forth.

Her hands wove between his arms to his hips. Her left hand squeezed him there and her right reached down, fingers entwining in his curls, giving them a small tug before continuing to him, feeling how firm he was. He grunted as she squeezed him. He thrust his hips forward into her hand, his own fingers slipping into her with equal force. She arched her neck and back. Her head made contact with his other arm which was on the right of it, on the floor, supporting his weight so as not to crush her. He begun using his fingers inside her, and his thumb on her clit. She turned her face to his arm next to her head and placed her mouth over his skin there, muting her moans against him, stroking him with matching movements of his own fingers. Things were heating up fast-

**_CRAAASH!_**

Lisa's entire body jerked while Joker instantly froze at the sound of very loud glass breaking from the main area of the store. They gawked at one another in silence, listening as male voices could be heard along with the sound of feet stepping on broken glass shards. Someone had broken into the store. Upon this realization, Joker's face lit up in fury as he bounced to his feet, pulling his pants up and hooking the button for them to stay on, Lisa now noting that he wore suspenders that hung at his hips, which she previously hadn't noticed. _How old fashioned_, she thought for a split second before pulling herself up to try to find her own clothing. As she searched, Joker was near the storage room door, listening quietly to the voices.

"Alright, if there's anybody in here, you better get the fuck out here now!" A deep voice with a Jersey-accent barked. Luckily the storage room's lights were off, keeping the attention away for now. "We got guns, so don't do anything stupid!"

Lisa's hands were trembling, trying to squeeze her legs into her leggings fast and then found her ripped shirt near the freezer. _Damnit, Joker. _She eyed his coat on the floor.

"What are you gonna do?" She whispered to him. His face turned to her with a huge grin, and his hand gestures across his throat. In his other hand, he held a rather large blade. So he would kill them, but how? He had his knives but they said they had guns!

She was shivering, from fear or adrenaline, she wasn't sure. She grabbed his long coat and pulled it on. It was quite heavy and far too big on her, but at least she was covered up. She felt all sorts of pockets filled with hard objects within it, some obvious as to what and where they were, others in hidden compartments on the inside. She wasn't about to go exploring though. The coat was softer than she imagined, made of a nice, quality suede.

"Alright, Mico, get the register, I'll go check." The guy who had spoken before was talking to someone else. _How many were there?_

Joker was still, his shirt hung open and his pants on with the fly still down. Yet even so, he didn't look like he felt vulnerable. He braced himself as footsteps approached the storage room, Lisa backing up in the darkest corner where the fold-up chair had previously stood before being moved and uh... re-purposed. She bent down low and pulled the collar of the coat up around the bottom half of her face as if it would protect her from bullets. She noticed that smell again... like a campfire. Something reminiscent of burning wood and something else. Perhaps a hint of gasoline.

She watched as the man's shadow came into view, then the barrel of a gun, and finally him. He was burly, with a shaved head and pierced ears. He wore a thick winter jacket, jeans and army boots, moving cautiously.

Joker was in that spot, the one right near the door where he hid when Jill had come around. _Fuck... Jill would be worried_ _shitless, and probably had called her a billion more times by now. She worried then at the possibility that she would come to check again and bump into the robbers._

As the man turned the corner, the first thing he noticed, which the light illuminated in the middle of the storage room was the broken chair.

"What the fuck..." He mouthed and lowered his gun momentarily. Joker took this opportunity to come at him from the side and hook his arm around, the blade at his throat firmly.

"I'm a patient man, but this is the second time tonight that I have been so _ruuuudely_ interrupted." Joker spat venomously into the side of the guy's face from behind. "Drop it." He dug the blade deeper into the guy's neck before the man threw the gun down, hands rising in surrender.

"Man, just, let's work this out, alright? We'll pay for the window, just... take it easy, friend." The man begun trying to reason, completely unaware of who with.

"Alright, uh, _friend_, let's take it easy." Joker briskly circled around the man, shoving him back against the shelves, keeping the knife in place, now looking him in the face. Lisa couldn't see the Joker's face from this angle but all she needed to know was said through the ever-rising terror on the man's eyes when he finally saw who his new friend really was. "What'll it be then, _huh_? ...That we are taking so easily, hmm? How 'bout your sad little life, _friend_."

"H-h-ooly shit.." The man said at barely above a whisper, with knife pressing so hard against his throat. "N-naw man, shit. I'm sorry, man, honest I didn't know. P-please, you get it. You're one of us."

There was a long pause.

Joker's head then spun slowly to the left as he held the man's life under his blade. He turned back at Lisa with a horrific, crazed look, grinning like a madman.

"You hear that, sweet cheeks? I'm one of them! This is news to me.." With a quick jerk of his arm, a look of desperate shock washed over the man's face as he realized he was done for. He gurgled and choked, blood spilling over the front of his dark winter coat and onto the floor as he slumped down and finally fell from the Joker's grasp. Joker didn't even look at him, turning sideways to examine his blade before turning again to Lisa.

She gasped quietly, watching the man's life pooling around him for the second time in her life, again at the hands of the man she had just had blissful sex with, and was about to again only minutes prior. Joker was far more amused by her reaction than watching a something-hundredth person die. She lifted herself out of the corner, tip tapping across the floor to the body and examined it closely, careful not to step into the growing puddle of blood.

"Its so weird..." She muttered.

"Hmm?"

"The way they twitch like that." Her eyes were glued to the fresh corpse. Joker flicked his eyes down to him.

"You think _that's_ interesting, you should see what happens to a body burning alive."

Lisa looked up at him, her eyes wide as ever, with what? Curiosity? Certainly not something she thought she would feel.

"We got more _friends_ outside. Grab the gun." He commanded, gesturing to the door.

"_What_? I have no idea how to use that thing!" She whispered loudly.

"Its quite simple." He bent down and picked it up. "This here's called the hammer. Ya cock it back like _thiiiiis," _He pushed the metal tab down with his thumb, "And then its ready to fire... You know where the trigger is, don't you?" He eyed her from the side, ready to ridicule her if she didn't.

"Yes I know where it is." She huffed.

He let out a breathy chuckle. "Good, then just remember to point it anywhere but at me... or at _yourself..._ and go crazy!" His hands popped up in an excitable manner.

"You really need me to go out there?" She squeezed the coat tighter around herself, it suddenly felt very cold.

He shoved the cocked gun into her chest, her hands scrambling nervously to grab it safely without setting it off. It felt so heavy and slightly warm from the Joker's hands. He said nothing in response but looked down to his right foot, the one with the shoe still on, which was surrounded and stained by the blood on the floor.

"Hmm." He lifted it and moved it to the floor in front of the door frame. He begun spreading the blood around there... no. No, he was writing something.

He wrote... '_Hi.' _In blood.

"Hey yo, Rob! What the hell's keeping ya?!" A higher pitched, younger man's voice sounded. Silence. Lisa gulped, standing closely behind the Joker as he re-claimed his space near the door. "Shit. I'll go check it out, stay here."

There _were_ more than just the two, then. Joker dropped his knife into one pocket and reached into the other, pulling out a different one that had a larger, heavier looking handle made of steel. As the footsteps approached, Lisa braced herself for anything. She didn't know what she was supposed to really do, there hadn't been time to discuss it. She held her breath, watching the shadow appear as well as another gun.

"Hello?" The voice said.

The guy paused, clearly having noticed the little _greeting_ Joker had left him. Like lightning, the Joker used the handle of his knife to crush hard against the man's hand and the gun went flying to the floor with a clank.

Before he could utter a word, he was at the mercy of the Joker just like the other guy who lay dead behind her. He had on a thick, black sweater and beanie. He was younger and slightly handsome.

"Goo-o-o-od Monday moooorning to you too." Joker said with a higher-pitched tone of mock-friendliness and smirked at the man whose mouth hung open in fright. "Dear, will you pick up this nice gentleman's gun and hand it to me please?"

Lisa flinched, forgetting she was in the room and not just an unseen spectator. She picked up the weapon and held it out to Joker, who licked his lips and took it, placing it at the guy's head. He retrieved his blade from his neck. "_Thaaaank_ you very much, doll. Alright. Come on." He lead the man to the main store room, Lisa following closely.

"Sh-shit!" The third, and apparently last, guy of the group stood near the open register with a small duffle-bag around his arm. "Don't do it, man! We'll leave the money, just.. just don't kill 'im! Please!" He was a shorter, older man with a black down jacket.

"You and your _money_." The Joker sighed with a chill, pressing the gun harder into his hostage's temple. Lisa peeked out and pointed her gun at the man with the gun. Joker may not have cared about the money being stolen, but this was her job.

"Drop the bag, asshole!" She said, surprised at the demanding, un-quavering force in her tone despite her nerves making her hands shake. She then noticed the huge front window that had been shattered to pieces, letting freezing winter air fill the entire store. No wonder it was so cold. She gasped, gun lowering as she took in the sight. A moment later, something in her snapped and she pointed her gun with both hands at the man. She scowled at him. "Now was that _really_ necessary!?" She shouted at him.

Something didn't click. There was a dead man in the storage room, and two more would most likely end up dead in the store, but the completely destroyed window was for some reason infuriating to her.

"Goddamnit!" She shrieked, her hands trembling even more.

Joker turned to her, shrugging his brows, with a loud burst of giggles. "Now you've really pissed her off! Better watch what you say, pal!"

"Man, man please, we didn't want no trouble, honest. We weren't gonna hurt nobody!" The short man said. "Don't hurt Jimmy, please! He's a good kid!"

"Why the entire _fucking_ window!? Why!?" Lisa didn't understand what was coming over her but she could feel her rage growing rapidly. "There's a fucking door, you could have broken the door, but an 8 foot window!? The _entire fucking thing!?_"

Joker could not contain his laughter at this point. He cackled madly, the guy at his gunpoint shaking fearfully, hearing that laugh. Everyone in Gotham knew that laugh. But the Joker could not stop, watching the stupid, terrified and confused look on the face of the man with the bag while a girl was going off on him. The girl, he knew from the very start, who had great potential. _And she was really beginning to show it..._

"I - I'm sorry, Miss! Honest! Honest!" The bag man kept glancing from her to the Joker and back, unsure of who to address, of who to be more scared of at this point. Which was ridiculous, because of course the answer is obvious and yet that's what made it so unbelievably hilarious!

"Whaa-ha-haaaaaaaaa!" Joker threw his head back practically crying from the ludicrousness of it all.

The man by the register carefully set the bag down onto the counter top. He clearly had absolutely no idea what to do here.

Joker started ceasing his laughter, taking deep breaths to calm himself, uncontrollable giggles still bursting out in between.

"Oh.. oh-hoh.. _oookay_ now, okay..." Joker shook his hair out of his face and turned his head down again to look at the man near the register, only for another quick burst of a laugh to shoot up through him, but letting out out a noise that almost sounded like a suppressed sneeze. "Lisa, don't you think the old man over there looks like a scared little _mouse_?" He grinned maliciously.

Lisa blinked a few times. "Sure."

"Well he broke your window. And he was _about_ to take off with all that _hard earned money_." He paused. "Also, most likely he has a gun."

"..."

"You uh... gonna do something about that or do I just have to do everything myself tonight?" He turned to her.

"You want me to shoot him? No! I'm not a-"

**_BANG!_**

Lisa collapsed onto the floor and crawled back near a shelf. The next few moments seemed to play out in slow motion... She looked up to see the Joker had shot his hostage, letting him fall. His gun was lowered though, and he was staring at her calmly with a smirk. _What was he doing!?_ She peaked around the corner to see the older man shuffling through his coat in panic, kneeling on the ground. Her eyes shot back to Joker who kept his gaze on her still, he wasn't ducking out of the way of the shots soon to come his way.

Her hands moved of their own accord. They aimed at the old man who had been in the process of raising his gun at the Joker. They squeezed the metal lever and **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** Click. Click. Click...

Silence. Deafening silence. Her ears rung for what seemed like minutes before her hearing returned. Her eyes fixated on the curled up form on the ground across the room. It wasn't twitching. It was very still.

The gun dropped from her hands and she looked at them like they weren't her own.

"Ah, so you _do_ care.." She heard a giddy but calm voice. Turning to her left, she saw Joker standing, leaning on one foot, arms crossed looking smug.

She didn't want to move. "Are you_ fucking kidding me_..." She whispered. Anger was the first wave she felt, then something akin to anxiety but not quiet, then anger again, then indifference, anger, and numb... He had forced her to shoot him. Forced her to choose between letting him die or cowering behind the shelf. She would have probably died shortly after him though, so had she chosen to save him or herself? And the absolute craziest part was... how the_ fuck_ would he know how good a shot she is!? _She could have missed entirely! She could have not moved fast enough! _This man just did _NOT GIVE A SINGLE FUCK._

"How could you do that!? ...How?!"

"Ahem. I didn't do anything. That was all you..."

"That could have gone really badly if luck wasn't on our side! _What the fuck!_" She roared at him.

"I'm a firm believer in beginner's luck. It never fails."

She could keep arguing but it would go nowhere. Absolutely nowhere. She could argue that he had forced her to kill, and he knew what he was doing by shooting that man, regardless of his claim that he did nothing. She could accuse him of putting her in danger, but that wasn't exactly fair to say. He had put his own life at stake as well and he had taken out two of the guys that would have threatened her life if she were there alone... yet she _wouldn't _be there at that hour if he hadn't come around in the first place. He wouldn't have come around if she hadn't made such a strong impression on him in the alley months ago, and she wouldn't have done that if he hadn't been there after killing that guy, and he wouldn't have killed that guy if he...

"What did he do..." She said through her teeth, glaring at him from the floor, kneeling and sitting back on her heals, her hands in fists resting on her thighs.

Joker licked the corner of his mouth, "Care to elaborate?"

"The guy. The guy you threw off the roof in that alley when we first met."

He furrowed his brows and looked at the ceiling as if trying to remember. Then his face lit up.

"Ah! Ah yes," He cleared his throat. "He forgot to feed my cat that night."

"..._motherfucker_." She snarled. So this was all happening because of an incompetent henchman.

"I know!" He threw his hands up.

She rose to her feet and kicked the gun, sliding it across the floor. "Fuck." She murmured, she was wearing no shoes and it didn't feel good on her foot protected by a thin sock to collide with a heavy metal object. She didn't even look up at him to see if he noticed or was about to laugh at her. Pulling the long, purple coat more taught around herself, she crossed the store lobby toward the man she had killed. She stopped at the counter, placing her hands lightly on it before looking down at the body. He had been hit in the head, shoulder and if anywhere else, she couldn't see from the way he was curled up. She sighed heavily and suddenly kicked him with her foot in the back, making him budge only barely.

She heard a hushed giggle from behind her. She searched the counter for her phone. Nothing. She bent over the counter to see if it had fallen and didn't see it on the floor. Puzzled, her eyes glanced at the small duffle-bag near the dismantled register. She inhaled and exhaled very slowly and reached for it, opening it to find a mess of money, cigarettes, and there it was. Her phone.

"RRRRRrrrah!" She kicked the dead man beside her at least ten more times with both feet, spitting profanities while she heard more laughing from the other end of them room. She shot a look at the Joker whose eyes widened quickly as he pulled his lips into a pucker and tried to suppress his laughter. Clearly he was enjoying this. Her eyes all but burned a hole through him.

"Why so serious?" He shrugged.

"Kuh!" She turned back to the the bag and pulled her phone out. 3:24 AM. _Time. Time was weird_ she thought. She had eight missed calls from just after midnight and only three missed calls near 1 AM. Part of her felt relief that she didn't worry Jill too much, who had most likely fallen asleep by that point. She didn't even want to think about how she was going to explain all of this to her or her manager, Mark. What should she even do? There were three dead bodies and she was here with a psycho... she would have to make up a story... She killed someone... _oh god._

_Oh...shit._

_She killed someone._

It was like a tiny puff of smoke somewhere in her chest. That's how it felt. When she said that to herself. She had killed someone. No. Nothing. She felt nothing now. It was gone. What was that tiny thing that had left her just then? It was something familiar... perhaps guilt or shame. But now it wasn't there. _I KILLED SOMEONE. I AM A MURDERER. _She screamed in her head. Nothing. Did she murder? Was it murder? Self-defense? Was defending another criminal a crime? Was it a crime if she in turn defended herself? Was it this or that? Was there even an answer?

"Lisa."

His gentle voice cooed from behind her. Her feet felt so cold from the freezing air spreading across the floor, but it didn't feel unpleasant. She held the coat to her, feeling secure within it. It was like a fortress.

"Lisa." She heard again but closer. Right behind her. She turned her head sideways to see him approach her. "Its time to go."

She nodded. He then held out two objects. She looked at them for a moment without seeing them. Oh. Her shoes. She took them, dropped them onto the floor next to the dead guy, and slipped them on. Didn't feel that different. She noticed he had retrieved the rest of his attire as well, probably while she was lost in thought.

"Thanks." She heard herself say.

"Come on." His hands on her shoulders, he started leading her toward the entrance.

"Wait." She said. She blinked hard and regained some feeling, somehow. She circled around the counter and picked up her purse, dropping her phone inside. She then noticed her sketchbook on the ground and reached for it... looking at what she had been drawing, coming back around the counter.

Joker bent his neck around to look.

"What is it about cats today?" She said softly. It was a picture of a cat that she had been doodling earlier.

"Because they are magnificent." He said in a deep, dramatic tone, intended to lighten the mood. _The Joker, a cat person._

She slipped it into her bag and they approached the front of the store. She had this urge to use the front door, even though there was this enormous hole in the front of the store now. She was about to suggest they use the door when she felt a squeeze on her shoulder.

"I've never liked leaving the same way I came in, kitty cat." He smiled at her. She let the feeling go and they walked over the broken glass, feeling it crackle underneath their feet. "Also, I love that sound." He chuckled. They stepped over the window frame, and turned around to look at the wreckage that her job had once been.

She smiled. "So this is what happens when you have sex with the Joker."

"Hah! Which reminds me..." He reached into the opening of her (his) coat, feeling around, grabbing her left breast momentarily. "Heheh.. excuse me." _What. The hell.. _he then felt around the inner side of his coat and dug around, pulling out a roll of cash.

He took out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to her.

"..._what_..." Her nostrils flared. _Was... was he paying her for the sex!?_ He blinked twice.

"It's for the morning after pill, dummy." Relief washed over her face. Fuck, that's right, they didn't use protection. She shuddered.. all this crap that had happened and she totally forgot that he didn't pull out. _Wow... not cool Lisa. Not cool to forget something like that._

"I don't know how much they are... is it more?" He said and started pulling out another hundred but stopped.. and lifted his eyes at her slowly.

"Unless..." He grinned, "...unless you want little clown bab-" She slapped her hand over his mouth immediately, not liking where this was going. Of course he _had _to say it didn't he? She shook her head in disapproval.

"That depends..." She took her hand away from his mouth, smirking.

"Ooh?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you do birthdays?"

* * *

><p><em>De end. ;3<em>


End file.
